Field
The present invention describes methods, devices, and/or systems related to lane departure warning/assistance systems. For example, a lane departure warning/assistance system may warn a driver that the vehicle may be on the verge of leaving the current lane of a road and entering an adjacent lane of the road. For example, the lane departure warning/assistance system may further provide assistance to the driver.
Description of Related Art
Various systems are being developed to prevent people from driving under the influence of alcohol. For example, some automobile manufacturers are currently exploring the possibility of integrating a breathalyzer test into the vehicle which a driver must pass in order to start the engine. However, such active deterrent systems may be further supplemented and/or replaced by other systems.